Tusk
Tusk is a playable character introduced in Killer Instinct 2. He is the fourth character of Killer Instinct Season 3. Appearance Tusk appears as a barbarian tribal warrior, dressed only in fur leather boots, a belt with a skull for a buckle, a fur-lined loincloth around his waist and with a large tattoo of a green dragon painted across his torso; his long locks of blond hair are drawn tightly against the back of his head and are cinched closely together. In Killer Instinct (2013), Tusk takes on a much more Viking-like appearance. He retains his blond hair, but it has become shorter and now features a braided beard. His face appears much more elderly and stern than before. He wears a baldric over his right shoulder and modern-looking black pants torn off at the knee with a tattered green tartan around his waist, a brown belt and a gold buckle with purse and canteen strapped to his back, and also has white sash tied to the waist. He retains his fur-trimmed leather boots, but also gained fur and leather vambraces on his forearms. His tattoo now represents a Viking motif featuring rune markings, and his greatsword appears to have a much more Scandinavian design with intricate designs carved into the blade. During battle, the blade will begin to heat up and glow red-hot. Killer Instinct 2 Story With the return of the Demon Lord to the land, Tusk leaves the arena to issue his challenge. Only by defeating all adversaries can a hero gain the right to face the evil Gargos. Extended Story A barbarian killing machine from the cold wastelands to the north, Tusk is the last of a warrior caste decimated by the bitter rivalry of the Warlords and finally reduced to a sole survivor during their costly banishment to Limbo. He now lives in wealth and glory as Champion of the old world’s Gladiatorial Arena; but when the demonic shadow of Gargos rises again, Tusk sets his jaw, takes up his blade and casts aside all other responsibilities to settle this blood feud once and for all. Stage: Stonehedge Moveset *Web Of Death: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch Opener *Boot Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *Skull Splitter: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *Back Stab: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch Opener *Conqueror: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *Fake Skull Splitter: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *Air Double: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Kick *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Kick An Opponent's Throw Move *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick *0-Ultimate Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Super Moves *Super Boot Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Web Of Death: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Pillar Of Flames: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Quick Kick 4 Super Bar Blocks *Super Conqueror: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 4: Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 5: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Endings Kill Maya, Don't Kill Combo: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. With younger and more skilled fighters around every corner, Tusk wonders how long he'll remain champion. Kill Combo, Don't Kill Maya: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. Tusk and Maya wed and embark on a long rule over Amazonia. Tusk is never truly happy, his thirst for battle remaining unquenched. Don't Kill Maya and Combo: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. But the thirst for battle soon calls again and Tusk returns to the arena to continue his life as a warrior, leaving Maya with her people. Kill Combo and Maya: ''Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. For now at least, he lives only for the fight. More than living up to his now legendary reputation, Tusk goes on to become the greatest undefeated champion ever seen. ''KI Gold Ending: None of his enemies possessed the skill to prevent his hard fought victory. The mighty tasks of the warrior Tusk are written into legend this day. But, the achievements are but a small part of what is to come. Tusk must face new adventures and experience greater dangers. But that is another story... Killer Instinct (2013) Tusk's teaser trailer was released on February 24, 2016. It showed Tusk's new greatsword and much of his body, but left his face obscured. Moveset Combo Trait - Deflect Windows: None of Tusk's Medium or Heavy moves can be canceled at all, due to the large size and weight of his greatsword. However, for a brief moment during Medium or Heavy attacks he will flash white, and if any attack hits him during this flash he will instantly deflect the attack and counter. Instinct Mode - A Thousand Years of Training: '''Tusk can cancel literally any special move into any other special move at any given time. Command Moves * '''Backstab - (Forward+MP) - Tusk swings behind the opponent and slashes them in the back. If not performed at close range, it becomes a very slow dashing stab move deals incredible damage. * ??? - (Up+HP) - Tusk leaps into the air and stabs the opponent while they're down. Can only be performed if the opponent is still suffering from a hard knockdown. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Tusk grabs the opponent around the waist and suplexes them into the ground. Special Moves * Conqueror - (DP+P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword. Works as a Damage Ender. * Skull Splitter - (___) - Tusk brings his greatsword down overhead and smashes the ground. Can be performed midair. * ??? - (___) - Tusk rears up before stabbing the ground with his greatsword. Can be charged by holding the button to increase range and damage. Destroys oncoming projectiles. * ??? - (___) - Tusk performs a large underhand swing with his greatsword. * Forward Step - (___) - Tusk dashes forwards. Avoids projectiles and can be canceled into other moves. ** ??? - Tusk performs a shoulder check. ** ??? - Tusk performs a sliding kick. ** ??? - Tusk spins and swings his greatsword down. Hits overhead. Shadow Moves * Shadow Conqueror '- ''(DP+P+P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword that hits four times, and afterwards he spikes them back down with a final hilt bash. * 'Shadow ??? '- (__) - Tusk performs five graceful slashes with his greatsword. * Shadow '''Forward Step - (___) - Tusk performs a shoulder check that hits five times. Quotes Trivia *According to Adam "Keits" Heart, it is confirmed that Tusk is an Immortal Barbarian. Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Tusk11.jpg Spinvtusk.jpg Ktg.jpg Tusk.jpg ki2_tusk_render2.jpg ki2_tusk_mov.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) 24 tusk03.jpg|Tusk's teaser trailer Tusk's Stage.png|Tusk's Stage Tusk.png|Tusk Returns Tusk vs Spinal.png|Tusk vs. Spinal Tusk vs Kim Wu.png|Tusk vs. Kim Wu Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters